


【BruceDick】Normal Life

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Billionaire Bruce Wayne (As always), Bruce is 35 years old, Dick is 23 years old, M/M, The Flying Grayson (As Always), they didn't know each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Dick並不知道這陪了他一晚上的人，就是那個Bruce Wayne。Dick didn't know that the one who was with him for a whole night, was actually the Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【BruceDick】Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 設定：Dick 23歲，Bruce 35歲。他們沒有秘密身份，Dick一直在馬戲團裡。
> 
> ＊Lofter上發的第100篇，當然是給BruceDick了！雖然是DC本命，但他們兩個可能是我寫過那麼多CP中最難寫的一對了...好難喔...........

Bruce Wayne是Gotham市中的億萬富翁，男的嫉妒他有盡一切讓女人神魂顛倒的要素，女的無一不希望能獲得他的一份關注，Bruce並不像其他富翁一樣，他確實關心著這座城市，童年的悲劇讓他比所有人願意為這座城市付出了他能付出的所有，建立孤兒院、提供資金讓GCPD可以順利打擊罪犯等。Bruce擁有足夠的財力及權力買起整個Gotham，但他沒有。他只是一直維持低調的生活，即使並不是所有人都知道他的樣子，但或多或少也知道他對Gotham的付出。  
  
可是來Bludhaven的男生並不知道這個陪了他一個晚上的人就是大名鼎鼎的Bruce Wayne，講句公道話，不是說Dick Grayson不問世事，而是他自小隨父母的馬戲團到處遊歷，他從沒有在一個地方停留太久，也鮮少了解每個城市的事情。畢竟如果對一個城市，甚至更精準的說，是城市中的某個人產生了情感，對他的馬戲團生涯沒甚麼好處，Dick可能會不願意離開那座城市。  
  
Gotham是馬戲團這次巡迴演出的最後一站，後天就是正式公演的第一個晚上，他們全體人員受到億萬富翁的邀請，在他於城中的其中一個府邸中舉行一個小小的派對。Dick此時此刻有些焗促地拉下領帶，這種派對一般他都會非常享受，但現在他不。當他說是派對，那真的是一個派對，現在他身處的地方更似是一個宴會。無論是男是女，他們都穿著整齊的禮服，噴上不同的氣味，配戴閃耀珠寶，高調地炫耀自己的財富。  
  
令人不適的有錢人。Dick稍稍在心底擺出一個鬼臉，專注在眼前的美食上，不管是誰邀請他們來到這裡，雖然他並不算很喜歡這種場景，但他無疑很喜歡這裡的食物，特別是這裡的甜品。Dick站在角落中邊把滿勺的麥片塞到嘴裡，邊用一雙明亮的蔚藍雙眼打量著這個宴會中各式各樣的人。  
  
就在這個時候，他可以看到一個俊美的男人同樣也站在一個角落中，一隻手插在口袋當中，另一隻則舉著一杯香檳品嚐。Dick感覺眼前男人和他一樣，對於這個宴會並沒有甚麼興趣。少年舔了口沾在嘴角的乳酪，好奇地打量著眼前的男人。對方似乎比他還要更高，也更健碩。雖然一聲不吭，但雙眼卻銳利似廌，仔細地觀察在宴會中來來回回的人們。  
  
Dick不太明白為甚麼看上去如此吸引的男人竟得不到任何人的注意，他把最後一口麥片放到嘴裡，看著男人的目光捕捉了他自己的身影。男生禮貌地向他揚出了一個笑容，對方也給他點點頭，笑著向他示好。Dick總覺得對方就像自己一樣，不被這個宴會所吸引，正好他也有意溜出這裡去找點樂子，看來今天他有伴和他一起了。男生把杯子放到侍應舉著的銀盤上，直直的向那個男人走去。

男生站到男人的旁邊，嗅到一陣高級的麝香男香味，並不會太濃，卻足夠吸引男生的注意。Dick稍微仰起頭，看到對方也在凝視著自己。「你好，我是Dick Grayson。」看出了男人並沒有打算先開口，Dick決定先打開話題盒子。伸出去的手終很快就得到回應，男人溫暖的大手回握住他的手，嘴角揚起了一個笑容︰「我知道你，The Flying Grayson。我是Matches Malone。」

Dick向著男人點點頭，垂下了的手在身側輕輕握緊了，眷戀著消失不久的溫暖。「哇噢，看來我在這裡還是有點名氣的。」這時候Matches的身體已經轉過去，面向Dick，輕笑著和他說到︰「誰不知道Haly's Circus的著名男孩子呢？」這是在和他調情嗎？這是在和他調情吧，Dick不由得揚起了一個笑容，看來這個晚上沒有他想像中的那麼無聊了。

「這倒是過譽了，Mr. Malone。」此時一個捧著香檳的侍應經過他們身邊，Dick順便拿了兩杯香檳下來，把其中一杯遞給男人。不知有心還是無意，Matches的手接過酒杯的時候，指尖劃過了男生的指頭。Matches抿了一口香檳，深藍色的眼眸寫滿了玩味的笑意，如果仔細看的話，還能看到當中蘊藏著的欣賞。「我看過你的演出，那可真是令人著迷，我可是你的大粉絲，Dick，你天生就應該飛翔。」

他的聲音，他該死的聲音。

Dick的心跳不能自控地加速，對於男生來說，他早就已經過了會因此而臉紅耳赤的年紀，可是男人那該死的低沉嗓音，操。縱然如此，他只是展露出一個燦爛的笑容， 不讓男人看到自己內心的想法。「也許是這樣？不然我想沒有甚麼人會對於這規模的宴會，感覺到無聊。」Dick看著面前的人們，一個個都揚著笑容，他卻只想把自己的領帶拉開。

男人的輕笑吸引了Dick的目光︰「那看來我和你一樣，不適合待在這裡。」果然就如Dick所想的一樣，看來Matches也是一個想要離開這裡的人。他抬起頭看向對方，蔚藍色的雙眼中閃爍著狡黠的色彩。「那麼，你要跟我一起出去嗎？」似乎看穿了他會這樣詢問，Matches毫不驚訝地低聲笑著︰「這是個好的建議，你有打算要去哪裡嗎？」

「我聽說城中有一間很有名的熱狗店，一直沒有機會去嚐嚐。」Dick之前有在到處表演的時候聽說過，只是剛到埗便一直準備馬戲團的事情，沒有時間去品嚐。等了好一會，也沒有得到Matches的回應，男生突然想到眼前的人大概不習慣到這些小店進食，正當他想要開口補救的時候，對方先他一步開口︰「好的，這是我的榮幸。」

Dick報以微笑︰「我去跟他們說一下。」走到團員身邊交代的Dick，並沒有看到Matches對著不遠處的老人點點頭，後者雖然報以一個不太認同的眼神，但也只默默地朝他點頭。他們在路上截下一輛的士，便讓的士司機把他們送到目的地去。他們並肩坐在後座上，隨意地聊著在身邊發生瑣碎的日常。主要是Dick滔滔不絕地說著馬戲團的日常，說到他的父母、好友，還有在世界上巡迴演出的經歷，Matches則一直保持淺笑，聆聽著男生興奮地分享他的事情。

Matches雖沒有說太多，但是已經足以讓Dick知道他的一些基本生活，畢竟是個有錢人，生活一成不變也是毫不意外的事情。男生大概可以猜到對方想要保持私隱，不方便說太多事情，並不會為此而介意。他們走到熱狗店裡，看到Matches似乎不太知道要點甚麼款式的熱狗，男生貼心地給他挑了一個口味。

他們選了店裡靠著窗邊的位置坐下來，他們點了兩份熱狗，一份西班牙油條，一杯可樂還有一杯香草奶昔。Dick愉快地咬了一大口熱狗，眼睛瞬間就亮起來，那真的是太美味了，柔軟的麵包包裹著烤得外脆內軟的香腸，芥末味不會太濃郁。要是他足夠肚餓的話，甚至可以一個人吃掉五份熱狗。正當Dick大快朵頤的時候，他看到坐在對面的男人一動也不動，臉色看上去有點猶豫。

眨眨眼睛，Dick唯一能想到的原因是Matches並不習慣用雙手吃東西，他讓男人等他一會，然後把店員給他的刀叉遞給對方。「雖然我覺得用手比較有感覺，不過看來Mr. Malone您需要一些小工具。」Matches被男生的機智和敏銳驚喜到了，深藍色的雙眼中寫滿了不加掩飾的欣賞。他低笑著和Dick道謝，優雅地用刀叉把熱狗切開一塊又一塊，才放到嘴裡，和男生大咧咧地用雙手吃熱狗的情況形成強烈對比。

Dick拿起一根仍然溫熱的西班牙小油條，沾上了放在一旁的朱古力醬，咬了一口，滿足地哼了一聲。「這麼好吃麼？」Matches好笑地看著眼前因美食而滿足的男生，如果Dick沒有看錯的話，他在對方的眼中看到了寵溺。Dick把咬剩的半根西班牙小油條再沾上朱古力醬，然後把它遞到Matches的嘴邊，笑著和對方說︰「要不你自己發掘一下？」Matches似乎是被他點燃了一樣，眼睛又再次變得銳利起來，就像當時Dick在宴會剛看到他的時候一樣。在他的眼神下，Dick覺得自己就像被黑暗中的蝙蝠盯緊了一樣，不知是緊張還是興奮，男生不自控地輕顫，不過他肯定那不是因為害怕。

Matches的手握住Dick的手腕，把他的手拉得更接近。薄唇同時張開咬了一口西班牙小油條，雙眼仍然沒有移離Dick的眼眸。「對，這確實很好。」男生沒有分清男人所指的到底是自己，還是正在吃的東西。同時Dick沒有把手抽出來，就這樣讓Matches握著他的手，直到對方把餘下的半根西班牙小油條吃完，才感覺到環在他手上的壓力消失了。有些尷尬地把手舉在空中，隔了兩秒才把手收回來，喝了一口一直被放在一旁的香草奶昔。

「沾上了。」當Dick把杯子放下，Matches的手已經抵在他的下巴上，帶薄繭的大姆指滑過他上唇高一點的位置，雙眼依舊緊黏在他的臉上。Dick迎接對方的目光，粉唇微啟，把還在唇上的姆指輕輕地含在嘴巴裡。男人的手略為施加力氣，讓指頭可以更加深入他的口腔，指腹配合男生舌頭的活動。「Atta boy.」沙啞的聲音顫動了Dick的心，下意識地回應對方的讚賞，男生張開嘴巴，讓對方可以看見自己的唇頭如何舔弄過他的指頭。Dick倏然慶幸自己的位置背對著店面，沒有人會看到他這樣放肆的行為，然而他還是想要更多。

Matches看穿了他的想法，先把他的指頭抽回來，Dick下意識地跟著他的手指稍微向前，只是向前幾分，他便克制住自己的動作。「我想我們可以去找點有趣的事情。」男生點點頭，後來所有事情就像是走馬燈一樣，他不知道自己怎樣到達Matches的公寓，緊接而來的是灼熱、無數的親吻，以及被汗水沾濕，所有快感就像海浪一樣，一直往他身上靠去，把Dick的理智沖散。朦朧間，對方好像在他接近攀升到最高點的時候，讓他喊他為Bruce，而不是Matches。他來不及細思對方這句話中的意思，便胡亂地抓著對方，不停喊著Bruce。

在Dick醒過來的時候，他仍然躺在那張並不熟悉的床上，床舖上的痕跡彰顯昨天的激烈。身邊的男人還在沉睡，男生主動向對方的懷中靠得更緊，感受到男人的手無意識地把自己摟得更緊，嘴角也漾出一個笑容，小心地在對方寬闊的肩上留下一吻。就算Dick就只是像一隻小鳥般，僅輕啄了他一下，對方還是因他的一個小動作而醒了過來。

「早安，Dick。」男人低頭在Dick的額上留下一吻，雙手把男生擁得更緊，鼻子則埋在對方亂烘烘的髮絲上，汲取對方身上淡淡的香氣。埋在他胸膛前的Dick點點頭，悶悶地回應︰「早安，Matches。」被這樣喊到的人忍不住輕笑，糾正他的稱呼︰「不，是Bruce。」他大概猜到男生是因為昨天被自己弄得神智渙散，沒有聽清楚自己所說的話。

聽到他這樣說之後，Dick對於昨晚的情景似乎是終於有點印象，想起了他在朦朧間聽到男人讓自己喊他作「Bruce」，大概說Bruce才是他真正的名字的這件事。Dick正想要打趣地說︰「Bruce？就像是那個Gotham首富Bru……」男生突然瞪大了雙眼，有點難以置信地抬起頭看向那個，正在以一臉笑意看著自己的男人。他怎麼當時沒有把兩件事聯想起來，Matches Malone就是一個假的名字，而陪了他一直晚的人就是Bruce Wanye。

這解釋了為甚麼男人昨天晚上沒有和他說太多的私事，沒有一個首富會和才剛認識一個晚上的男孩，說出那麼多自己的事情，畢竟他不是普通的富豪，而是那個名為Bruce Wayne的富豪。「就是那個Bruce。」Bruce的眼眸中藏不住笑意，驚訝過後的Dick也忍俊不禁︰「天啊，我可沒想到我一夜情的對像會是那個Bruce Wayne。我可不希望被認為是出賣自己肉體，去勾搭有錢人的男生。」他想像了一下如果被好友們知道這件事的後果，雖然他不會為此介意，但想一下也能猜個大概。

「我知道你不是這種人，而且如果我不想這只是一夜情呢？」Bruce認真地看著懷中的男生，右手輕柔地把Dick微長的髮絲勾到他的耳背後，就像他是易碎的珍寶一樣。窗外的陽光散落在男人身上，Dick的眼睛在仔細地打量Bruce的神情，他知道男人所說的話是認真的。這並不是說Dick對Bruce並沒有意思，他在宴會的時候就已經對他有意思，只是他不覺得這是一個合適的關係。

「我不知道，不是說我無意發展，只是也許我們並不太適合？身份之類的？」Dick咬著下唇思考了半嚮，有點猶豫地說道。料到他會有這個想法的Bruce只是勾起了笑容，放輕了語氣向男生說︰「給我一次機會？」男人的手來回地輕撫男生光滑的後背，他知道對方不會拒絕自己，他有信心。最終Dick就如同他想像中的一樣點頭答允，主動地向他獻上一吻。

「我差點以為你會成為第一個拒絕我的人。」Bruce笑著在Dick的臉頰落下細碎的親吻，後者享受地瞇著眼讓他烙下印記︰「也許我應該這樣做，Mr. Wayne。」

「現在太遲了。」


End file.
